


Oh Capitaine

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hero Worship, Kyoshi Warriors - Freeform, One Shot, Post Series, Tutoring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ty Lee a rejoint les Guerrières Kyoshi et ça veut dire que Suki est sa chef et son enseignante désormais.





	Oh Capitaine

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Oh Captain my Captain_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ty Lee & Suki, Kyoshi Warriors  
>  **Genre :** de gen à UST?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DiMartino & Konietzko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Mentors" pour LadiesBingo >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Ty Lee se retrouva jetée en prison au moment où Suki en était tirée. on l'enferma avec le reste des Guerrières Kyoshi qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être plus amies que ça avec l'Avatar, restèrent derrière les barreaux, et souffrirent du renforcement de sécurité suite à l'évasion de leur chef.   
Enfermées ensemble, avec aussi Mai qui refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche, elles se plaignirent ensemble de leur sort. Il est possible que ça soit leurs plaintes continuelles qui firent s'enfermer Mai dans un silence encore plus profond que d'habitude... Mais Ty Lee avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qui venait d'arriver, et les Guerrières Kyoshi, bien que très méfiantes envers leurs anciennes ennemies de prime abord, avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Suki et leur seul moyen de l'entendre était de retirer les informations utiles dans le flot de paroles de cette inépuisable Ty Lee.   
Elles apprirent beaucoup les unes des autres ; de ces Guerrières Kyoshi, Ty Lee entendit ce que c'était d'appartenir à une équipe, par choix et non par crainte. En retour, Ty Lee leur montra quelque chose qu'elles n'étaient pas entièrement sûres de vouloir connaître : la possibilité de se rebeller contre l'autorité. Même si elles n'étaient pas des soldats, elles étaient tout de même ds guerrières, elles travaillaient en équipe, sous les ordres d'un chef, et pour cela, respectaient son autorité, l'autorité en général... alors comment, pourquoi ?  
\- _Personne_ ne fait de mal à mes amies.  
Ty Lee s'était sentie trahie elle-même avant de trahir Azula en retour. Pour elle, c'était une raison amplement suffisante.   
Alors, la loyauté envers son équipière, ça, elles pouvaient le respecter. S'attaquer à son propre chef ? ça resterait toujours douteux. Mais à force d'y penser... si le chef n'était pas digne de respect en premier lieu, si c'était se rebeller pas contre l'autorité en soi mais contre la tyrannie de la Nation du Feu... Bon, peut-être qu'elles pouvaient comprendre ce point de vue. 

Quand la guerre prit fin, on les fit enfin sortir. Le Gardien emmena Mai lui-même, l'équipe de Kyoshi retrouva Suki.   
\- Mes chéries. Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez passé si longtemps dans ce trou !  
\- Voici Ty Lee. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, mais ça mérite d'être approfondi.   
\- Racontez-moi ça. 

Elles conclurent donc un accord. Ty Lee leur enseignerait à toutes la maîtrise du chi, comment éviter de se le faire bloquer, des acrobaties supplémentaires qu'elles n'utilisaient pas déjà. C'était tellement étrange pour elle ! Pour la toute première fois, Ty Lee enseignait à autrui et on l'écoutait.   
En retour, les Guerrières Warriors l'acceptèrent comme recrue. Elles lui offrirent un entraînement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, avec plus de discipline, et même ds armes.   
Suki avait environ le même âge qu'elle, et pourtant elle semblait à Ty Lee tellement plus mûre... Suki avait l'habitude d'enseigner, d'entraîner des filles de son âge ou à peine plus jeunes, de les mener ; l'autorité et la bienveillance envers ses élèves lui venaient naturellement. Du coup, Ty Lee s'attacha à elle.   
Oh professeur, chef bien-aimée ?  
Elle était si différente de la chef tant crainte qu'elle avait connue avec Azula ! Et elle gagnait nettement au change.   
Les autres Guerrières Kyoshi étaient ses nouvelles amies, ses coéquipières, ses seniors aussi, mais elles étaient à peu près des égales. Suki, en revanche, était sa chef, son professeur, et elle avait pour elle tant d'admiration, peut-être un peu plus qu'elle ne devrait... ça tourna vite à l'adoration pure et dure. 

Flattée mais un peu troublée, Suki préféra faire semblant de ne rien remarquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la meilleure façon de remettre sa nouvelle élève en place le plus gentiment mais fermement possible. Contrairement à ce que Ty Lee semblait penser, elle n'avait pas toute la sagesse du monde à son actif pour agir toujours de la meilleure façon qui soit ; il fallait qu'elle apprenne au fur et à mesure et sur le tas comment s'y prendre.


End file.
